Why I Love You II: Love of My Life
by dragongoddess13
Summary: sequal to why i love you major fax!


Why I Love You II: Love of My Life

A/N: This is for all of you who asked for more to the story

* * *

_Flashback_

"No." Max said, shaking her head and crossing her arms over her chest to emphasize her point.

"Max." Fang said exasperatedly. "Don't do this." Max glared at him.

"Do what? Disagree?" she exclaimed.

"Act petty." He replied.

"Petty? You think I'm being petty?" she asked. He nodded. "You know what, fine, if being petty means not wanting to be separated from the one person I care the most about, then yes, I am extremely petty." She said.

Fang sighed. "It's only a month." He said.

"No, why do you have to go?" she asked, in what he thought was a cute whine.

"Because I'm the only one who can." He replied.

"How? How are you the only one, who could possibly make this trip?" Max questioned, incredulously.

"Think about it Max, you have your mom and sister plus classes, Iggy is starting college next week, and the kids are too young." Fang explained. "And I just finished the last of my classes and the only thing I have here is you, which I was really hoping that you would understand."

Max looked him in the eye, a sad look on her face. She sighed.

"I really want to do this." He added. She sighed again, the look on her face never leaving. She tilted her head down toward the ground.

Fang smiled lightly, and moved his head as if to look up into her face. He walked closer to her, and pulled her into his chest in a warm, comforting hug. He sighed. "I love you, ya know." He said.

"I love you, too." She said, resting her head on his chest.

The two lovers stood in each other's embrace for a few minutes before Fang spoke up. Pulling away, he led Max to sit on the bed and then knelt in front of her. "Listen, I'll make you a deal." He said. She nodded to signify that she was listening. "When I come home, things are going to be different." She looked at him worriedly. He noticed and instantly amended what he said. "The good kind of different." He added. "The kind I think you'll like."

She looked at him skeptically. "And as your boyfriend, I here by promise that I will **not **stay more then a month, no matter what."

"You're not my boyfriend." She said, with the most serious look on her face. Fang starred at her, disbelieving. His heart dropped as what she said sank in. "You're the love of my life." She said, tears in her eyes. Fang smiled a rare smile at her. Pulling her close to him, he slanted his mouth over hers. When he pulled away, he looked her in the eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smirked, as he leaned in and captured her lips again. Pushing her back on the bed, he shifted himself to lie on top of her.

_End Flashback_

Fang stepped into the dark room, through the window. It was close the one in the morning and seeing as how he had just returned, he couldn't wait to see the love of his life. Creeping quietly toward the bed, making sure to avoid the fifth floorboard from the wall, for it creaks horribly, he basked in the scent of his beloved's favorite perfume.

Once he reached the bed, he leaned over the young woman, who was facing away from him, and pecked her lightly on the cheek. She stirred, groaning lightly, as she stretched and rolled over.

Her eyes opened slightly, then a little more, until finally they were fully open. "Fang?" she questioned, confused and groggy. Fang nodded. "What happened to your face?" she asked. He burst into laughter.

"What? Don't you like it?" he asked. She starred at him for a minute, before reaching up and lightly running her fingers over the patch of black hair under his nose, around his lips, and over his chin.

Reaching over to her bedside table, she flipped the lamp on and got a better look at him. She smiled ear to ear.

"Nice." She said, goofily. She smirked. "I was so right… you look hot, sexy even."

Fang smirked as he leaned down and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back just as strongly.

Max wrapped her arms around Fang's neck and pulled him down on the bed to lie on top of her.

* * *

The next morning

Giggles

Chuckles

"God I missed you." Max said. Fang smiled a rare smile.

"I missed you, too." Fang replied.

"And," she continued. "I am so loving this goatee." She smiled. "Your muscles grew, too." She said, biting her lower lip.

Fang smirked. "They had a great gym at the hotel." He said. She smiled.

The two young adults laid in silence for a while, wrapped in each other's arms, the sheets twisted around their naked bodies. Fang broke the silence after a few minutes.

"You know what I love about this goatee?" he asked. She shook her head 'no'. He smirked. Laying his face in the crook of her neck, he rubbed his facial hair against her most ticklish spot. She squealed and squirmed as he tickled her mercilessly.

"No…..ah…..stop……..that tickles."

Fang stopped what he was doing and lifted his face to her ear.

"That was the point." He said. "Your so ticklish, just another reason why I love you."

* * *

A/N: Ok the ending kinda sucked. Hope you liked the rest of it though. Please review!!!


End file.
